


Fifty percent

by San121



Series: The many faces of Drake [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: A little bit of flirting, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mentions of Gender Bending, Mostly to make Tim uncomfortable, No one signed up for this shit, Save them, Tim did not sign up for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: There are an infinite amount of universes, where one small detail changes everything. A few of these universes appear in the Batcave and Tim believes he's on drugs.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim is about to scream as the multiple “Batfamilies” gather in the cave. Apparently, across the multiverses, there is a fifty-fifty chance of Tim being born as a woman.

“Tt, it makes sense that Drake is so weak, if he is a woman in so many universes,” Damian sneers, ignoring the looks of shock on a few other Damians. Jason whistles, leering at a few Tims who had gathered into a group to quietly plan… something (Tim is fairly certain they are trying to figure out how to get home. He’d try to figure out a way to return home if he was in an alternate dimension), grinning at the few who turned toward him.

“Damn, Babybird. You make a fantastic looking woman,” Jason comments, a number of other Jasons nodding and making the same sentiment known, to the irritation and embarrassment to their Tims (and a number of Dicks are pouting as, apparently, Dick has a rather high chance of being female in the multiverse. Huh. Tim doesn’t think their nicknames are Dick, but it’s too weird right now so they’re Dick).

“But Jaaaaay,” One of the female Dicks whines, draping herself over Jason, which sort of short circuits Tim’s brain. Jason grins as she continues, “What about me?”

“Aw, Goldie, you’re pretty too. But Babybird always looks pretty androgynous across the board,” Jason points out, leering at a cat-suit clad Tim, who smiled and blew him a kiss. Tim swallows down a scream as his Dick stutters and turns an interesting shade of purple when another cat-suit clad Tim presses against him.

“Oh my God,” Dick whimpers, looking anywhere but at the Tims. A number of Damians are hissing at the specific Tim to get away from Dick while Tim wonders if he is on drugs.

“Tim?” A woman asks, causing Tim to turn around and the first thought is Martha is back from the dead. However, there were things that screamed not Martha Wayne, causing Tim to squint.

“…Bruce?” he asks, the cave becoming silent around him at his question. She blinks before her face softens.

“It’s Rachel, actually,” she clarifies, nodding at Tim. Jason and Dick choke on air while Bruce, who had been ignoring everything going on around him to focus on his computer, turned with his face slightly slacked in surprise while Damian gapes at his father—mother? Is Talia male there?—and Tim. Tim has hit that point where he’s done.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Rachel, but I would like to go to bed now and hope this acid trip is done by the time I wake up,” Tim greets pleasantly, before turning and leaving the Batcave, ducking under Jason and Dick’s attempts to keep him down stairs.

“Oh my God,” One of the female versions of himself whispers, which Tim agrees to the sentiment as he enters the elevator to flee (tactical retreat, he tells himself. Running away, the looks from Jason and Damian scream as they glare at him) to the manor upstairs.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet some of the Tims who will appear in this series.

Tim wakes up to the sound of yelling, one sounding like Damian and the other… sounds like Damian as well. Apparently, the appearance of other versions of their family did indeed happen and about fifty percent of the versions of himself are female.

“Good morning, Tim!” A female version of himself sings, opening the curtains to let the sun in. Tim burrows under his covers to flee the light, yelping as two bodies drop on top of him. Pushing off the covers, he comes face-to-face with two of his own, grinning at him.

“Why?” Tim groans, falling back on to his pillows. One of the doppelgangers snorts while the other explains, “Dickie-bird woke us, so we decided to wake you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Tim groans, pulling one of the pillows over his head. The female version drops on top of him, knocking the wind out of him, teasing, “You are such a grumpy grump.”

“Never say that with our face again, or I’ll break your hand, thief,” another female version orders, looking down at the group with disdain (she reminds Tim of Damian and that is a terrifying thought).

“But Athena,” the woman on Tim whines, surprising Tim. Athena’s frown shifts to a scowl as she glares at her doppelganger.

“My name is Timothea Al’Ghul, not Athena. It will do you well to remember that if you wish to keep your tongue,” she- Timothea Al’Ghul- commands while Tim tries to wrap his head around the idea of a universe in which he was born (or married. Oh please, don’t let him have married into the Demon’s Head) an Al’Ghul.

“No can do, ‘Thena. There are five girls in this house with the name Timothea, so nicknames and titles are the way we go,” one of the men points out as the other slides off the bed to greet the two female versions that arrived at Tim’s room. Athena huffs and crosses her arms, glaring around the room, while the female Tim titters from her place on top of Tim.

“Well said, Tee,” she praises.

“Thank you, Tina,” Tee preens as one of the other female Tims looks around Tim’s room, confused and curious.

“Where is his hoard?” she asks while wandering around the room, peeking idly under the bed and into the closet, scrunching up her nose at one of the suits.

“It’s probably at his apartment, Tea,” Tina points out while Tim tries to pull himself out from under Tina and Tee, attempting to prevent Tea from activating any of his safety measures (she probably won’t activate them, but he would rather not risk it). Tea frowns, cocking her head to the side as she narrows her eyes at the little group before sighing and nodding.

“Very well,” Tea backs off, grabbing Tee and Tina by the back of their shirts and pulling them off easily. Tina squeaks and Tee yelps, both curling up on themselves as Tea walks out of the room with one in each hand. Tim, Athena, and the other male and female version of Tim watch in shock as Tea walks down the hall, silencing the squabbling Damians by walking past.

“Well… shoot…” the other male Tim mumbles, walking over to the door to watch Tea walk down the stairs, having finally let Tee and Tina go to let them go down the stairs on their own.

“Can… can any of you do that? With that much ease?” Tim asks. Athena looks at him as if he is dull while the other female shakes her head and the male tells him, “I’m a civilian. I can’t even lift Titus without help.” Tim sighs and finally slides out of the bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants, asking, “Who are you two?”

“I’m Tony, this is Thea. We’re civilians,” Tony introduces himself, jerking his thumb at the female version of themselves. Tim nods heading out of the room, Tony, Athena, and Thea all following him down to the dining room. Once Tim enters the room, a Damian runs over and hugs him, making everyone but Racheal, Athena, and a different Damian freeze.

“I’m sorry that your Damian is a piece of shit,” the Damian hugging him mumbles into his stomach. Racheal looks up with a frown, snapping, “Language, Damian.”

“Sorry, Mother,” the Damian apologizes, releasing Tim to return to his seat, a different Damian striding past to “lead” Athena to a seat beside his own. Jason (or, a Jason, Tim’s not sure any more. Damian hugged him. Without threat of bodily harm. _Damian hugged him_ ) whispers, “Holy shit.” Most of the table nods while a few of the Dicks look like they’re about to cry tears of joy.

“I… What,” Tim starts, looking at his doppelgangers for answers. Tee, Tina, Tony, and Thea shrug while Tea leans over to the Damian and sniffs the air around him lightly (why is she doing that? What the actual hell is going on? _Why did Damian hug him?_ ) and Athena ignores them for her own food.

“I gave birth to Damian while Dick was Robin, so he grew up with our version of Tim as a brother,” Racheal explains, sipping from her coffee cup as Bruce and his copy stare at her in shock. The female Damian looks like she’s seconds from throwing a knife at her male counterpart while Tim’s Damian glares daggers at the doppelganger.

“I… see…” Bruce slowly nods, turning to Athena and the Damian beside her, asking, “And what about you two?”

“I am Timothea Al’Ghul, next in line of the Demon’s Head, daughter of the Bat and Talia Al’Ghul, daughter of the current Demon’s Head. He is my brother,” Athena sniffs, looking down her nose at Bruce. Tim, who had shuffled to an open chair, drops into the chair in shock as Jason whistles and a female Dick lets out a little “ooo”-ing noise. Bruce gapes at her while the other Bruce chokes and Racheal raises her eyebrows in surprise.

“Indeed, Sister is superior to any version of my “brothers”,” the Damian hisses, glaring at the Dicks and Jasons around the table.

“I’m pretty sure your “superior sister” wouldn’t mind a night in the bed of one of your “inferior brothers”,” a Jason purrs, sending a wink at Athena, who looks stuck between appalled and intrigued. Tim ducks his head and decides to focus on his food when Tea stands up and _roars_ , “ENOUGH!” All of those seated at the table jump and look at Tea, watching in awe as dark blue scales appear around bright blue reptilian eyes and pale lips move back to reveal needle sharp teeth.

“You are to behave or I will bind you and hide you with the hoard this Tim keeps. Do I make myself clear,” she hisses, glaring around the table with smoke escaping from her nose and mouth. A number of people nod, watching as Tea nods and her reptilian (draconic? Reptiles don’t breath fire. Oh God is there really an universe where Drake was more than a name?) features fade back into her face.

“This has been a most enlightening breakfast,” Alfred intones, startling everyone at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Lady Drake series because I wanted to do a sort of "introduction" without jumping right into the Gender Bend that I seem to do a lot of.


End file.
